Generally, an unmanned aerial vehicle may refer to an aircraft that flies by the induction of radio waves without a human pilot aboard, or autonomously flies according to a previously input program or by recognizing and determining surroundings (obstacles and courses) with autonomy. An unmanned aerial vehicle may be used for military purposes, such as surveillance, reconnaissance, precision weapon guidance, and communication/information relay, and use thereof is expanding to civilian applications, such as disaster and accident prevention, monitoring of geographical and environmental changes, research and development, imaging, distribution, and communication. Further, with the commercialization of not only unmanned aerial vehicles for commercial purposes but also helicopter-shaped recreational unmanned aerial vehicles including a plurality of rotors or propellers, unmanned aerial vehicles are used for diverse applications.